Klüb IcE love story
by Twisted-dreams29
Summary: a girl enters the real Klüb IcE but she falls for Bruno but he doesn't know it. enjoy this tale of comedy adventure and romance
1. Chapter 1

Umm hi my name is Jayla and this is the story about well… you will just have to watch… oops I mean read. This will be from my POV. Enjoy!

I was bored out of my mind! My friends went out on vacation and my mom and dad left 2 days before my 18th birthday. This week sucked I was alone on my birthday no friends no family just me alone. I decided to get on my computer and play minecraft I got bored quick cause my friends played with me on our server so I watched team crafted videos instead. I scrolled down the page and I saw my favorite video of cops and robbers. Klüb IcE! I love this episode It cheered me up and when it went off I got this pop up I was about to click it off but it was advertisement for Klüb IcE "what its real?!" I clicked the link and it took me to the website "a website too?! Who in the crap made this place?" I scrolled down and saw how old you need to be "needs to be 18 years old birthday parties all ages can stay in our fine luxury suites with very private showers" the first thought came to my mind "yeah private just don't drop the soap ha ha!" remembering what had happened. So after I remembered the best parts I clicked the reservation button to see how much this cost it was FREE! I pinched myself to see if I fell asleep watching the video but I felt it so I continued. So I went and pushed the button for 1 person 1 party 1 room and then a screen popped up that said "oooo a loner we will fix that right up" I literally thought I heard Jason or "Bruno" say that, clearly I was hearing things. So later I started to pack up my bags for 3 weeks to stay there my mom and dad won't be back for 2 months so they won't know I left. When I finished packing I almost forgot my laptop I'm not going 3 weeks without minecraft. So I walked outside and put my bags on the back of my electric scooter and drove off. I looked at the field of grass and the river excited to hang out with new people in a club with high security and private rooms but I still wondered why the pop up said that they will fix my loneliness I checked how old I was and when my birthday was it's not like I would be forced to date someone and it's not like it's the Klüb IcE from the video right? When I finally arrived to the place it kind of looked like the cops and robbers and then I noticed that the building was on a huge hill and there was an unfinished way down to a large yacht

"this is really familiar" I said to myself but I continued into the club not knowing what I was getting myself into


	2. Welcome to Klüb IcE

As I walked inside I noticed there wasn't anyone really there I didn't know if I got the address wrong or what but the sigh said Klüb IcE so I didn't really care. As I walked to the check-in station no body was there but there was a note that said.

_Come on in birthday girl. The party can't start without you._

I thought 'wait how did it know I was a girl I just checked parties and it asked me how old I was turning and how many people would be coming' I said in my head thinking if it's safe to go in there but I just went it anyways. After a minute or two the air got a bit thicker and I swear I heard someone say my name but I got used to it and I breathed like normal. Finally when I got to a big opening I noticed that there was 4 guys talking they looked familiar like I would run up and hug them familiar 'I'm weird' I thought. So when I approached them they all looked at me and I realized that they were team crafted or

_Klüb IcE I wanted to scream but before I could Adam or sky said "oooooohhh the birthday girl has arrived" and then I said "umm yeah it's really nice to meet you guys in real life and not just a server heheh…."_

_The blank expressions they had on their faces after I said that and then I realized they had German accents and then I'm all like ' I'm dreaming or they are pranking me ' I Just asked them where I was going to sleep and they pointed to a jail cell "um ok?" I walked towards the cell thinking I'm dreaming and my mom and dad didn't leave me on my birthday well at least till next week. So after that long talk to myself I put my bags in the room and then I saw a note on a little chest saying_

_For you birthday girl_

_I opened the chest to find a white jacket top with hot pink trim with matching pants with black slippers and heels if I wanted to were them I guess I turn around seeing the guys and they had the same thing on then it was officially freak-out time. I looked back at them and they just watched me so I put my stuff down and went back out with them. When I got over there I found a place to sit and they were talking just for a second though till I sat down and then Jerome asked me my name "my name is Jayla" he politely said "nice to meet you Jayla I'm Olga this is Stephano that's Augustus and that's Svens I don't know where Bruno is though" 'Jason is here too?!' the guy I had crush on was here?! What?! "Ok but wait your name isn't Olga its Jerome and your Jordan and your Adam and your Ian what happened?" it was like they hadn't heard me at all so they just kept talking. So after a few minutes I got up and explored I noticed a little sign it said_

_Little boy's corner_

_"What in the world is going on?" after I read that I heard a loud door slam shut I turned my head to see who shut it when I see Jason and instantly after I stood up I fainted my brain could not process what was going on anymore and then what I just said before I passed out "there's no escape" I was not dreaming my brain can't even handle me to have an ice cream cone In a dream let alone my crush and then it was all dark._


End file.
